All I Want For Christmas
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: When Hotch and Jack head to the mall to see Santa, Jack's Christmas wish is one that Santa can't oblige. But Hotch knows who can. Eventual H/P romance.


Author's Note: This is it! My last Christmas story. For this year, at least. Basically all I want to say is that I couldn't ask for a better Christmas gift than my super AMAZING readers and reviewers. You guys are the absolute best. :) So, thanks for reading this super sweet story! I hope you enjoy it, and have a very Merry Christmas in which you get everything you asked for!

Disclaimer: Still on the top of my Christmas wish list. Not going to get it, though. (Why, Santa? WHY?)

* * *

"Well, hello there," Santa Claus said in a jolly tone, watching as Jack Hotchner approached him shyly.

"Hi," the five year old mumbled, holding tightly to his dad's hand as he took a seat on the red-and-white clad man's lap.

"What would _you_ like for Christmas, young man?" Santa asked, obviously assuming it would be something like a new bike, or a cool new game.

It wasn't.

Jack's gaze dropped to his hands. "I want my daddy to be able to smile again. Since my mommy became an angel, my daddy stopped being happy. I think my daddy would smile if I had a new mommy." Jack sniffed quietly, his lower lip trembling slightly. "_That's _what I want for Christmas."

And at that, Hotch lifted his now crying son into his arms and carried him away, leaving a stunned and saddened Santa Claus in their wake.

~.~.~

The drive back from the mall to their house was a quiet one. Hotch's heart wrenched as he recounted his son's earlier words.

_I want my daddy to be able to smile again. _

Was it really that obvious? Hotch sighed quietly. Jack deserved a perfect Christmas, but the one thing he wanted, Hotch couldn't get.

A girlfriend.

Not just any girlfriend. A woman who understood him, who would love Jack as if he was her biological son, and who would understand his passion for the job. A woman who would stick by his side through thick and thin. A woman who was, in short, amazing.

Hotch could only think of one woman who fit that description to a T. But she, of course, was off limits.

God, Jack loved her. And Hotch couldn't blame him. As if he read his dad's mind, Jack spoke up from the backseat of the car.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can we put up the Christmas tree tonight?"

"Of course."

There was a short pause before Jack added his other request. "Can…can you ask Miss Emily to come over?"

Hotch mentally faltered as he thought of his fiery brunette colleague. "I'm sure she's busy, buddy," he said half-heartedly.

"Please, Daddy?"

"I don't know –"

"Please, please, _please_?"

Hotch bit his lip. There was no way he could tell his son no. So he didn't. "Alright, Jack. I will." And with that, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

She picked up on the first ring. "This is Prentiss."

"Hey, Prentiss. It's Hotch."

Her face lit up, oblivious to the fact that he couldn't see her. "Hey, Hotch. What's up?" A beat of silence passed. "Please tell me we don't have another case."

"No, we don't," he assured immediately. "I'm actually in the car with Jack right now, and he was wondering if you would like to come over for lunch. If you don't already have plans, of course," he threw in.

"Well, I'm assuming that your definition of plans doesn't include feasting on coffee ice cream and watching mindless movie marathons," she said, chuckling softly. "In that case, lunch with Jack sounds perfect." _And you_, she wanted to add, but that would be a toeing an untouchable line.

"Great. Does around two o'clock sound okay?"

"It does," she confirmed.

Hotch couldn't suppress his smile as he said, "Jack is so unbelievably happy now."

Emily grinned in spite of herself. "I'm glad. You know I would do anything for him, right?"

"I do know that. And I'm pretty sure Jack knows that, too."

She laughed. "Well, I can't help it. I'm in love with your son and there's nothing you can do to change that."

_Oh really? _Hotch wanted to challenge, but instead, he went with, "So I'll see you soon?"

"You will," she promised.

And just like that, the atmosphere of the holiday season brightened significantly for the two Hotchner boys.

~.~.~

"She's here!" Jack exclaimed in joy, taking the stairs two at a time as he bounded towards the front entrance.

"I'm coming," Hotch said to no one in particular, rounding the corner and opening to door.

"Miss Emily!" Jack yelled, enveloping her in a tight hug.

She ruffled his sandy blonde hair. "Hey there, Super Jack! How have you been?"

"Good now that you're here!"

Emily smiled at her boss almost shyly. "Hey, Hotch."

"Aaron," he corrected with a slight quirk of his lips. "How are you, Emily?"

"I've been great. You?"

"Wonderful. Again, thanks so much for coming. Jack is ecstatic," he said with a quiet laugh, taking her coat and hanging it by the door in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I can tell!" Emily crouched down to the little boy's height. "So, what fun stuff are we going to do today, Jack?"

"We're about to put up the Christmas tree!" he replied excitedly.

She grinned. "That used to be my favorite part of Christmas," she mused wistfully.

"'Used to be?'" Hotch pointed out.

"I haven't put one up in a couple of years," she explained.

"Why not?" Jack asked, his precious face scrunching up in confusion.

She shrugged idly. "I guess I never had anyone to enjoy it with," she said without thinking, immediately wishing that she could take back her words as Hotch's gaze met hers.

"Well, now you have me and my daddy," Jack said simply.

Emily smiled sweetly. "And you have no idea how glad I am for that."

~.~.~

"Higher!" Jack ordered with a giggle.

"I'm trying, Jack!" Emily laughed back, standing on the tips of her toes to reach the top of the giant tree.

Hotch's eyes crinkled in amusement as he watched the scene unfolding before him. He tried averting his gaze as the deep red cashmere fabric of Emily's shirt crept up her waist, revealing an expanse of creamy, beautiful skin.

But it didn't work out too well.

He slowly came up behind her, gently taking the star from her hand. "Here," he murmured. "I got it."

Emily fought to ignore the heat radiating from his body to hers. He was so close that she could feel his breath fanning against the back of her neck, his alluring cologne flooding her senses…

"Thanks," she murmured quietly, turning to face him.

"Now it's time for the lights!" Jack exclaimed, pulling them out of the box.

"You're welcome," Hotch whispered back. Her lips were _so_ close…

"Oops," they heard Jack say.

Looking down, the two adults burst into laughter when they realized that the boy had not only strung the lights around the tree, but around their hips as well.

"I'll fix it," Jack said immediately, a look of determination written clear across his face.

Minutes later and the Christmas tree was complete, adorned with multicolored lights, sparkling glass ornaments, handmade crafts, and the shining star on the top of it all.

It couldn't have looked more gorgeous.

~.~.~

"Now, who wants some lunch?" Hotch asked.

"I do!" Jack answered excitedly, racing into the kitchen.

Emily followed soon after. "Do you need any help setting the table?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, though. Just sit down and relax."

She obeyed, taking a seat by her favorite five year old. "So, Jack, what's on the menu for today?"

"Macaroni and cheese!"

Emily arched a perfect eyebrow and Hotch chuckled. "My expertise in cooking only extends to a certain point, Emily," he explained.

"I don't mind," she countered, muttering a "thank you" as he placed a bowl in front of her.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes widened. "Daddy, it's snowing!" Sure enough, a thin layer of white fluff was coating the ground, the mist fogging up the windows.

Hotch smiled as he sat by Jack, across from Emily. "It is," he marveled. "Maybe later we can go have a snowball fight."

"Really?" Jack beamed.

"Really. Now let's eat."

"Wait," Jack interrupted. "We forgot to pray." The three of them joined hands and closed their eyes as the young boy began to say grace. "Dear Heavenly Father," he began, "Thank you for letting Miss Emily come over. She's really nice, and I wish she could stay for a long time because my daddy always smiles when she's around. Thank you for our food; macaroni and cheese is my favorite. Thank you for the snow, because it's fun to play in and I really like making snowmen," Jack said innocently. "Also, thank you for my daddy because he's the best daddy in the world and I love him. Please tell my mommy I said hi and that I love her lots. Amen." Jack met the eyes of both adults, then broke into a toothy grin. "Okay, _now_ we can eat."

Emily felt tears pricking at her eyes and willed them away. Jack was so innocent, so young. His prayer had reminded Emily of how fragile life was, and how they should spend each moment as if it was their last. Glancing over at Hotch, she noticed the same expression on his face. Not meeting her steady gaze, he let go of her hand when he realized that he had still been holding it, and began to slowly eat the macaroni and cheese.

Things were changing between them, and they could both feel it.

~.~.~

"I'll race you outside!" Jack yelled, pulling on his jacket and gloves. Right as he was about to head outside, however, Emily grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, Super Jack. Come here," she said, wrapping a scarf snugly around his neck, and zipping his jacket almost all the way up.

"I feel like a mummy," Jack mumbled against all the layers.

"Well, wouldn't you rather be a mummy instead of an icicle?"

Unable to deny her logic, Jack shrugged. "Come on, Daddy!"

"You sure you won't be cold?"

"I'm _fine_. Let's go, Miss Emily. My daddy's too slow."

"Whatever you say."

Seconds later, Hotch stepped outside, following the trail of snowy footsteps leading away from the front door. "Jack?" He looked around curiously. "Emily?"

"Three, two, _ONE!_"

Hotch ducked for cover as a slew of snowballs came flying towards him. "My own son, ganging up against me," he said, shaking his head. "I see how it is." At that, he scooped up a handful of snow and chased after the two retreating figures, eventually throwing it at Emily.

"Of all places, you decide to throw snow in my hair. That's just great, Aaron. Realgreat."

He chuckled, secretly loving the way his name sounded against her lips. "You know what they say. All is fair in love and war." And without any more explanation, he threw another handful in her face.

"You're going to pay for that, Aaron Hotchner! I am _so _going to get you!"

"I'll help you!" Jack declared, coming out of nowhere and pouncing on his father's back.

Hotch let out a quiet "oof" as Jack tackled him into the steadily growing field of whiteness. Emily rushed forward with a giant armful of snow and dumped it on him with a devilish grin.

"Are you two trying to give me hypothermia, or something?" he sputtered, trying but failing to stand. Jack laughed as his father slipped and fell, landing in the snow once more.

"Maybe," Emily answered coyly. "Look at it this way; with you out of the picture, Jack and I can finally escape to France together." The slender brunette gathered the giggling child into her arms. "He is my soul mate, after all," she said with a look of utmost seriousness etched upon her fine features. The façade disappeared, however, when she broke into a smile.

"Not if I can help it," Hotch said, finally rising and brushing the snow off of his expensive looking coat.

"Run, Miss Emily!" Jack said, his arms latching securely around her neck.

"He'll never catch us," Emily responded cockily, running farther away.

"Want to bet?" Hotch yelled in her direction, gradually gaining speed.

"You know I do."

~.~.~

"Here you go," Hotch said softly, handing Emily a towel. "For your hair."

"Thank you," she said, accepting it with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"You know I wasn't actually annoyed, right? I was just joking."

"I know. But still." He took a seat by her on the windowsill, watching the snow fall down in sheets.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, drying each strand of her gradually curling hair slowly.

"Getting his things ready for a bath," he answered concisely. "I'm going to have to help him in a second."

"I should probably go," she said reluctantly.

"Wh- go? Already?" Hotch asked, obviously surprised. "Why?"

"Hotch…Aaron. There's just a few more days until Christmas, and you deserve alone time with your son."

"Oh, Emily. That's nonsense, and you know it. Of course I deserve time off with Jack. But I have until New Year's for that. Besides, if Jack finishes his bath and sees that you're not here, he'll be devastated. At least stay until dinner."

"Aaron…"

"Please?"

Emily let out a sweet yet restrained sigh. There was no way she could possibly deny him of his request when he looked at her like that. "Alright," she relented. "Dinner it is. Speaking of which, maybe I should cook this time."

"You can cook?" Hotch asked with an amused grin.

"Well, not much better than you can, but it's worth a try, right?"

He nodded. "So, what's the plan, Chef Prentiss?" he teased.

She grinned back. "I can make a mean pizza."

"Too bad I don't have dough…"

"Not a problem. I saw English muffins, pizza sauce, cheese and pepperoni in the fridge. You should have enough to make several mini pizzas," she said smartly.

"Sounds great. Let me just run and help Jack. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time."

A few seconds later, however, he was back. "I asked him if he wanted help and he practically ordered me out of the bathroom. He even threatened to splash me. I like this sweater, so I ran," he said in explanation.

"It does look good on you," Emily admitted, her eyes on the English muffins that she was slicing in half. He looked so relaxed, so domestic, so…

So handsome.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. He eyed the block of cheese sitting on the grater. "Do you want me to get started?" he asked, nodding in the direction of the food.

"Yes, please. That would be a huge help," she said in reply as she grabbed the pizza sauce and began to spread it evenly.

After around five minutes of idle conversation, Hotch glanced up at Emily. By chance, something caught his eye.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"You have something on your face." He bit back his smile as he added, "I think it's the sauce."

"Where? Right here?" she asked, pointing.

"No, a little to the left…" he directed. "Here, let me get it for you." Hotch took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, effectively getting rid of the pizza sauce.

Instead of resisting, Emily laughed quietly, a beautiful blush creeping up her neck. "Aaron…that was so unbelievably clichéd. Even for you."

"Clichéd or not, you definitely had sauce on your cheek. I tasted it," he said, winking almost slyly.

"Really? Then maybe _I _should taste it to make sure you're not lying…"

"What's stopping you?" he challenged.

"Nothing," Emily answered breathlessly. With that, she guided her lips to his, kissing him as lightly as a feather.

Aaron let his hand rest on the side of her face, the other situated in between her shoulders. The way their lips moved together in a synchronized pattern, the way her hair smelled, the way her skin felt underneath his fingers…and oh, the way she _tasted_…

Everything about her was driving him crazy.

They pulled away slowly, barely an inch apart. "I've been wanting to do that for a really long time," Emily confessed, meeting his lust-fazed eyes.

"So have I," he whispered back.

"Maybe…maybe we should finish the pizza," she suggested after a while, biting her lower lip gently.

"Oh. Right. Jack will be finished soon," he said vaguely, her intoxicating scent still ingrained in his mind.

And just like that, they were back to work in the kitchen.

~.~.~

"This pizza is _really_ good," Jack complimented appreciatively.

"Well, you can thank Miss Emily for that," Hotch said, shooting her a smile which she warmly reciprocated.

"It's _so_ good," the boy said again, wiping his face on a napkin as he finished his dinner. "Thank you, Miss Emily."

"I'm glad you liked it," Emily said sincerely.

"Can you teach my daddy how to make it?"

"I'm two steps ahead of you; I already did," she said with a grin.

"Good," Jack said, yawning. He climbed out of his chair and asked Emily, almost shyly, "Since it's my bedtime now, can you please read me a story?"

"Of course!" the brunette exclaimed. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and pick out a story, first? Then I'll come join you," she added reassuringly.

"Okay," he said excitedly, rushing off to the bathroom.

Emily chuckled. "That boy has so much energy," she commented, picking up the dishes with the skill of a waitress and placing them in the sink.

"Tell me about it," Hotch retorted knowingly, laughing as he heard Jack yell, "I'm ready!" from his room.

"I'm being summoned," Emily joked.

"You better go before he gets impatient."

"Oh, goodness. I'm coming, Jack!"

~.~.~

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'" Emily closed the book and smiled at the sleeping child in front of her. "Good night, Jack," she whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead.

He shifted in the bed, opening his eyes groggily to look at her. "Good night, Miss Emily."

"Oh, Jack," she sighed. "Why aren't you asleep? You're going to be tired in the morning."

He shrugged. "Are you coming back tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

She frowned. "I don't think so, buddy."

"Why not?"

"I've imposed on your daddy's kindness long enough," she explained.

"He doesn't mind," Jack assured. "I want you to stay," he sighed. "My daddy's always so happy when you're around."

Emily's heart skipped a beat without her own volition. "What do you mean by that? You said the same thing at lunch."

"He's like he was before my mommy went to heaven," he tried explaining. "My daddy likes you. A lot."

"Well, I like him a lot, too," Emily replied, suddenly feeling like a teenager.

"I wish my daddy would marry you so you could be my new mommy," he mumbled into his pillow innocently.

For the second time that day, Emily felt tears clawing at her eyes. "Try to get some sleep, Jack," she advised quietly, pretending not to hear his earlier statement.

"Okay. Emily?"

"Hmm?" she asked, running a hand through his hair soothingly.

He sat up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

A lone tear escaped unbeknownst to him, caressing the side of her face gently. "I love you, too, sweet boy. I love you, too."

~.~.~

"He asleep?" Hotch questioned, his gaze on Emily as she re-entered the living room. Christmas music was playing softly in the background.

She nodded. "Like a log." Once again, she glanced outside. It was _still_ snowing. "I should go…"

"But baby, it's cold outside," he sang along to the radio, smiling slightly at the perfect coincidence.

"Oh, please. You definitely don't want to hear me sing."

"I'm sure you have an amazing voice."

"Maybe so, but…but it's getting late and I've already imposed on you for long enough, so –"

"Imposed?" he repeated incredulously. "Emily, you made my son the happiest he's been in nearly one and a half years. I would hardly call that imposing. Besides, I'm not letting you drive in this weather. You could get into a serious accident."

Emily sighed. He did have a point… "But I don't have my go bag with me."

"I have extra clothes you can borrow. Even an unused toothbrush." He smiled. "Lucky you."

"Lucky me," she smiled back.

"And…I made hot chocolate. Just for you. Here," he said, handing her a steaming hot mug engraved with the face of Santa Claus. "Enjoy."

"Mmm…delicious."

"Now I just have to find extra blankets so I can crash on the couch…"

Emily immediately set down the drink. "Oh, I don't think so._ I'm_ sleeping on the couch. Not you."

"I believe you have it backwards, Agent Prentiss."

"Aaron, this is _your_ house."

"Exactly. And _you_ are my guest."

"Well, I'm not moving.

"You better," Hotch warned, maneuvering so that he was hovering above her.

"Hmm. Or what?" she challenged.

"I don't think you want to know."

"I think I do."

Hotch's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Move off the couch or I'll kiss you again," he said threateningly. "And this time, it won't be clichéd at all."

Emily gave him a saucy grin. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to stay."

"Your loss," he said, well aware that it didn't make sense. At that, he dropped his lips to hers and captured her in a kiss like no other, making sure that she could tell how much she meant to him.

How much he loved her.

Hotch pulled back slowly, resting his forehead against hers. "Emily, I…for as long as I can remember, you've been there for me. I think my feelings for you developed soon after you and Reid were trapped in that compound in Colorado. I couldn't imagine not seeing your happiness and…and beauty each day. You were the one person who took the time to understand me after Foyet. After Haley. And that meant so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Jack loves you. You know what he asked Santa for Christmas? He asked him to make me smile again. That's when I realized that _you_ make me smile. _You_ make me happy. So…just as Jack loves you…I love you, too."

Emily closed her eyes. "Oh, Aaron…I don't think anything I say could top that. But I'll try. You're an amazing person, and an even better father. Jack…he loves you _so_ much. I know you have days where you feel like you're not doing your best job raising him, but you are. You really are. And that quality makes me feel honored to know you. After…after Foyet, you needed support. And God, I wanted to be that person. But you persevered. You came out of it stronger than before." Her lips lifted slightly at the corners. "I'm pretty sure it was _then_ that I began having feelings for you. You said I make you happy…" Her gaze met his. "Well, you make me happy, too. I love you, too, Aaron. Possibly more than you will ever know."

"Well, I know now," he murmured against her rosy lips.

"Hmm…"

"Merry Christmas, Emily," he whispered, giving her his most brilliant and genuine smile.

Trailing her lips to the corner of her jaw, she looked at the man who had long since captured her heart and couldn't help but shoot a breathtaking smile back. "Merry Christmas, Aaron."

And just like that, the hot chocolate and holiday music were long forgotten.

THE END.


End file.
